Prohibited Lover
by I-dare-you-run
Summary: Chloe is a teacher at Barden University, and Beca is in her class. They realise their love and pent up passion for each other, though get caught by a superior figure and Chloe has to leave. Leave both Barden and Beca.


Chloe stirred slightly, opening her eyes to rays of sunlight that illuminated the small room. She pushed herself slowly from the mattress of the wood frame bed. Then slipping a silk dressing gown over her slim, pale figure, walked over to the curtain strung window. Her feet pressing into the worn carpet, emitting puffs of dust as she stepped. She cringed as the floor boards creaked, glancing back at the figure, hidden by shadows and mounds of blankets. She stared out of the icy window and into the outside world, the smell of alcohol still on her breath. Couples rushing in and out of shops, mothers hurrying their children along the sidewalk, business men talking on their smart phones and bluetooth devices as they made their way to work, obnoxious and hormonal teenage boys skating along the roads, calling out to one another. And then there were the women meeting up, sitting in coffee shops or cafes. Telling jokes, sharing stories and chatting about old memories and good times. She envied those women, even though she knew none of them. She envied their happiness, their fun, their simplistic lives. Why couldn't she be like them? Why did she have to go and get herself caught up in a whole heap of mess yet again? Chloe picked up her phone from the white desk that she was leaning against. She checked her message inbox, raising her eyebrows in surprise, confirming that it was empty and she had no demanding voicemail or messages from her highly irritating boss, John. Chloe switched her phone off before placing it back on the desk. She ran her fingers through her dark red hair, pushing the stray strands from her face before pulling it into a loose bun on top of her head. Her gaze went back to where the person lay in her bed, beneath her sheets, sleeping silently. Chloe sighed and strolled back across her bedroom, sitting down on top of the pink floral sheets and bed spread. The younger woman exhaled quietly and opened her eyes slowly and stared up at Chloe. The red brunette yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Only Beca Mitchell could make a yawn look so natural, so perfect. Her dark brown locks framed her face and fell across her shoulders. Her eyes were pools of light, icy blue that seemed to go on forever and stare into her soul. She was just so perfect in every way. Chloe exhaled slowly, realising she'd been holding her breath. She reached her hand out to meet the side of Beca's face, stroking her cheek, running her thumb across the brunette's bottom lip. Beca sat up, reaching for Chloe's waist, and pulled her closer. Chloe moved towards the younger woman, hovering over her, staring into her eyes, orbs of blue that were glazed over and darkened by lust.

Beca bit her lip as she inched her face closer to Chloe's, the two seemed to melt together as let their tongues roam one another's mouths. Chloe moved to kiss the brunette on her pulse point, trailing down to her collar bones, causing Beca to gasp. The woman beneath her ran her hands up the outside of Chloe's thighs, resting them on her hips. Beca trailed her fingers up the red head's waist and let is rest on Chloe's chest, smiling into their kiss as a moan escaped from the older woman's lips. Chloe ached with anticipation, wanting Beca with every inch of her body. She noticed The brunette's hands moving across her body and gasped loudly, shocked as she noticed Beca's hands come to rest between her thighs. The red head began removing the silk gown, keeping her eyes on Beca, but suddenly coming to a halt as she sat up on the bed, beside the younger woman.

She snapped back to reality as she remembered the events from the previous day. She remembered how the brunette had marched into her office, confessing her love for Chloe, letting down her walls. Chloe had told Beca that she made her feel something. Something new and wonderful, yet completely unacceptable. She told Beca that it couldn't happen, that it had to stop and it had to stop then and there. Then as much as it pained her to do so, rushed out of her office and began walking down the corridor. Only to rush back to the room and kiss the younger woman, releasing the pent up passion, running her hands through endless brown waves of hair. Beca Mitchell was Chloe's english student at Barden University. She had been teaching there for two years, and she had been doing well. Rather well actually... Until now. She had gotten involved with a student. She couldn't get involved with a student, this is what she recited in her head over and over each day to stop herself from getting distracted. Though now, sitting in her bed room with the blue eyed beauty, it all felt different. It felt amazing, it felt real, and wonderful. She couldn't take this risk, yet she wanted to with every fibre of her being.

Chloe told herself that what had happened would be a one time thing. She had slept with her student. She wanted it so badly, though still felt guilty afterwards. Yet here she was again, in the dark store cupboard of her office, with Beca. Their clothes had been quickly discarded, and now laid around the store room floor. Beca had Chloe pinned against the back wall of the store room, her hands exploring Chloe's body, as her fingers trailed across her skin and dipped over every curve of her slim figure. Beca flicked her tongue across the inside of the taller woman's mouth, then bit her bottom lip, the red head reacting with a muffled moan. Chloe flipped them, so that she was now pinning Beca against the wall. Chloe moved her fingertips from the sides of the brunette's face, down her neck, and across her collar bones until they came to rest on her rounded breasts. She leant in to kiss the younder woman once more, pent up desire exploding between the two. The kiss seemed to deepen, electricity flowing through the bodies of both women. Their muffled moans, quiet gasps and sighs grew louder until Beca felt she would explode unless she had Chloe. "I really like you Chlo" she whispered. "I like you a lot too Becs, and I really.." She stopped suddenly when she heard a sound from outside the confined space. Both women hurriedly pulled their clothes back on and regained some level of composure before exiting the cupboard. Chloe opened the door, letting Beca out first, smoothed her jeans and tucked in her shirt before following the younger woman into her office, closing the door to the cupboard behind her.

She spun around, hearing someone clear their throat and saw none other than the principal, John. He stood in the middle of her office, arms folded across his chest, wearing an amused expression on his face. "Miss Mitchell" he begun, "don't you have a class to get to?" Beca, wore a look of shock, her cheeks bright red. She nodded, glanced briefly back at the ginger, then rushed out of the office and to her theatre production class.

"Chloe." John said sternly. "My office. Now. We need to have a little chat." She nodded slowly before following him towards the head of the school. They arrived at a heavy oak door, with a sign that read "John M Tucker". Mr Tucker opened the door, ushering Chloe inside. "Have a seat" he ordered. The red head sat down, preparing for the worst. "You do realise Miss Beale, that having sexual relations with a student is both against the rules, and against the law." He stated, rather than suggested. She nodded, keeping her eyes turned towards the ground. The room remained silent for a prolongued time, an awkward feel hung in the air. "I should report you to the police Miss Beale." He said sternly, yet a sense of sympathy hung in his voice. "Though I wont do that. But I will have to let you go, I'm sorry." She glanced up at her superior, then back down to her hands resting in her lap. The red haired woman nodded, knots turning in her stomach. "You may leave now Miss Beale. We will mail your belongings to you later in the week. You have to leave campus immediately or I will have to report to the police." Chloe stood slowly, turned on her heel and left the room. She walked down the hallway of Barden University, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Chloe felt her jeans vibrate, pulled her phone from her pocket and noticed a text from Beca. She stared at the screen and read "meet me at my dorm room? Please?" Chloe couldn't believe she was doing this, but she sped up her walking pace and exited the main building of the university, making her way towards Beca's dorm room. She came to room number 16 and breathed deeply before knocking lightly on the door. The door swung open and she drew in a sharp breath, seeing Beca standing in the doorway. The short woman rushed into her arms, holding Chloe as the sobs erupted from within. "I'm sorry about all of this Chlo, I'm sorry about your job." Beca soothed, stroking the red head's hair. "It's not your fault" Chloe whimpered into the brunette's shoulder. "Yes it is!" Beca stated. "Everything's my fault. And I'm sorry, now you have to stop working here don't you?" The red head breathed in deeply, trying to compose herself. "It's not just that Beca... I'm leaving. Not just Barden University, I'm leaving town. I'm packing my bags and going as far away from here as possible, it isn't your fault. I just have to get away. Forever. I'm sorry baby, but I can't do this anymore." Chloe looked down into Beca's light blue eyes, her dark make - up running down her cheeks. Her eyes were usually bright and shining with life. But now they looked tired, and rimmed with tears. "Don't forget me Becs." Chloe whispered. The younger woman stared into Chloe's eyes, pleadingly. "I won't remember anything else." Beca said quietly, her voice wavering. Chloe pulled away from the younger woman's grasp and walked out of the building. She wasn't sure what awaited her, but she didn't care anymore, She knew one thing... Her and Beca were over. For good. 


End file.
